


Art for Putting Out Fire (with Gasoline) by a_biting_smile

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Another day in paradise becomes something else entirely when the last appointment on masseur Jensen Ackles' schedule starts ... purring. (Written for a kink meme fill o'er on LJ.)





	Art for Putting Out Fire (with Gasoline) by a_biting_smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Putting Out Fire (with Gasoline)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322709) by [a_biting_smile (quickreaver)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/a_biting_smile). 



> I got the great fortune of working with miss a_biting_smile (we all know who that is!!) and I ended up creating some things that I wouldn't usually have done, so thank you for that hun :D Created for the quicky_bang Match Maker Challenge.  
> Anyways, I do so hope y'all like them, I know a_biting_smile was happy with them :) Oh, NSFW btw!

 

These are meant to be Jared's eyes in the process of a change from Human to Were, the whole idea is his Were eye has his Human pupil in and the slight frosting of original eye colour, and his Human eye has his Were pupil and colouring seeping through. That *is* actually Jared's eye btw, lol!

Here are the originals without layering effects.


End file.
